Wake up and smell the Apocalypse?
by CrazyIsMyLife
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the Colts? Well read to Find out :P Starts just after Dean gets out of hell...Spoilers inside ..Sorry
1. The life

_**Everyday we can't find out what's really in the world, but I knew ever since I was a little girl. My dad had made me follow the family business that I never wanted to pursue in, well that's until my life changed….**_

_Flash back _

_**It was my 27**__**th**__** birthday last week and my family was acting weird more than normal, so I just thought it was because they were planning something for my birth well guess what, it wasn't. They had called me, told me to be at their house for 8:30 p.m. So when I arrived I walk into the house to see my mother, father, younger sister and brother in-law laying there with there cold, body's dead as night. And well here is my life story from everything until now. **_

_End flashback_

_**Hello my name is Katherine Elizabeth Colt but I prefer Kat Colt , I was born July 15 1981.I grew up in family of hunters , and I new I never wanted to do that , but I had no choice as it was up to my Father , I have always wanted to go to school for broadcasting and journalism , I love to write on my spare time( witch is almost close to never) . So as a child I went from school to school and never had a real homie place until I was 12 years old. **_

_**My father started to train me in hunting at a young age, as young as 7 ½, I started with reading and learning how to become a good researcher, than we moved onto knifes (which is my favorite thing to fight with), than guns and finished with swords by the time we were done I was 9 ½.**_

_**My mother was always sneaking behind my fathers back when he went on hunts, she would take me to go on shopping sprees, and all that girly crap. **_

_**Because we moved a lot I never really got to make a lot of friends. But until I meet Abbie in high school, I later on found out that she was from a family of hunters , and also new that it wasn't the life for her , as we got to know each other more we leaned that we had a lot in common and after high school we moved in together and went to the same University.**_

_**Now what is hunting you may ask, well you may think I'm crazy or even insane. BUT hunting isn't when you hunt down deer, bear and buck; well kind of, only you're hunting down ghosts, demons and yes even vampires and A LOT MORE!**_

_**Hunting is a very dangerous life, and is hard to have a relationship, to start a family or even a new life. I have never really had a relationship, well 3 but they didn't last because I could never really tell them why I traveled all over the country and they began to grow dishonestly of me , and toke off ,but hey I can't blame them. **_

_Now ~_

_**After my family was berried I had to take care of my niece and nephew, Kelsey and Ben, which is a pain in the ass but I love them like they are my own kids. I'm a parent, Aunt, part time hunter and a teacher.**_

_**I work at the local high school for two weeks each month for a paid course "media studies", the kids are great and it pays the bills. So now I'm off to go see Bobby, well Kelsey (please god don't let her burn that house down) is watching her brother … On the road again! **_

Well so umm my first Fan Fiction PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review

I take all criticism

Thanks Kit Kat

And I will ALWAYS give shout outs

Heyy Guys I apologize for the Spelling mistakes …It was late and I wasn't myself because I just broke my engagement off, I caught him cheating with my "Good Friend" …But of well just like they say out with the old in with the new (I hope)!


	2. The Meeting :

_**The meeting!**_

_So to start well …. Now I'm trying to find my uncle Bobby and a VERY CLOSE family friend John Winchester._

_So driving for 1 day straight just to get to uncle Bobby's, as I pull up I realize that the last I saw this place it was baby blue and I was 12 ( I think ) , walking up to the stairs I realize that something is weird and that someone or something that isn't suppose to be here is! As I knock on the door a man comes rushing with something behind his back a weapon... OH SHIT I thought, but I didn't move because he looked so familiar and I just had to find out who he was. As he answers he asks "yes" in a very pissed tone, so me going off I start with my month and yell who the "hell are you to talk to me like that", and randomly start to fight not vocally but physically. And of course I got him pinned to the floor when my uncle YELLS Dean what the hell are you doing that's Kat! Me laughing and making "so this is Macho man that just got his ass kick by a 5'5 woman, and he also has what 80 pounds on me" the comment makes my uncle bobby laugh (witch is weird for him: P) _

_So they grab me a drink and I go to get my stuff , as I come in Dean helps me with my bag , and we had a random moment like in the movies when a person touches your hand and you both look and stare into each others eyes well that's what we had, expect for the fact that when someone touches me I see what has happened in there lives ,happy , sad, good and bad , and well he was so intense that I had to pull away, so we go into the kitchen and we all start to talk and than I got introduced to deans brother Sam …_

_My return reaction was wait.. "Winchester, Johns Boys?" (with a big smile on my face) _

_Me not hunting in awhile asking if John was ok, well they all looked at each other with the should "we tell her look"_

"_What?"_

"_Kat he's dead" Uncle Bobby says…_

"_My apologies"… _

"_No worries" Sam said , awkward silence blew over for a second and than A BIG gust of wind comes and It's Castile , "Well nice to see Angel boy again" with a pissed look on my face they all look at me and say it in time with each other. _

"_Explain how you know Cas", _

"_Tell you later if I want to get into detail, I'm going for a drive" _

_As I walk out I can sense all eyes are on my back. " That pisses me off" I yelled as I walk out the door._

_I drive until I find a random bar in a random spot._

"_What can I get you?" _

"_A beer to start with and 3 shots of whisky please"_

"_Rough day, huh?" _

"_More than you know" _

"_If you want to talk I'll listen" the bartender replies _

" _Thanks but you wont get what I'm going through" I try and give a nice smile but I think it just came out resorted and fucked I have no clue. _

_So just when I thought my day couldn't get any better a freakin drunk big ass fucked out of his face trucker comes over sits next to me. _

"_You know I can make your day a whole LOT better" with a smug ass smirk that right than and there I want to punch off that fugly face of his._

"_I'm good thanks" I reply obviously showing I don't want to be bothered._

"_I don't think you are sweetheart" and he grabs my arm tugging me so he can whisper in my ear._

"_You know I can show you what a real man is; compared to all those frat boys you probably screw"_

_Right than, I grab his arm twist it around and shoved him into the bar. _

_Unknown to me Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam all walk in Staring at me with confused looks on their faces._

"_You know I don't want your hands on me, nor you looking at me, so you either have two choices, _

_1. You grab another drink go back to your truck and jack off to the porn posters you probably have in there, or_

_2. You keep harassing me, and I putt you in the hospital for a month with no FUCKN BALLS DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I quirk my eye brows up and shove him harder because he doesn't answer,_

'_Which will it be you piece of shit?" _

"_I'll go with 1 thanks" he replies and leaves and rushes out of the bar, I sit back down laughing and smirking at the same time._

"_Is everything okay kit kat?" Uncle Bobby asks in a rush fatherly voice._

"_Oh yeah just freakn peachy" I reply being the stupid smart ass I am._

"_Don't you talk to me like that girl, I saved your small ass one to many times" he replies_

"_What happened?" Dean has to throw in there, we all just stare at him like he is a dumb ass, which is close Ahahah._

_After my shots we all leave , which just causes me to get a smack in the head from uncle bobby, for drinking and driving , I mean yay I get it , but I didn't even finish my beer and all I had where shots but anyways. _

_So we FINALLY get back to the house, and dinner was waiting at the door, hehe PIZZA._

"_Fuck yes, I'm starving" I say with the biggest smile anyone has seen since I arrived. Dean stares at me with an amused look. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing" he shakes it off but I noticed and HATE when people do that._

"_No seriously, I can't be happy that there's food or something?"_

"_I didn't mea……_

" _you need to calm down their womanizer , I was kidding , and I know I don't look like the girl to get happy about food" Smart ass smile on my face I walk away and offer to buy the pizza , because I'm that nice__ ._

_So where all sitting there in a "nice" silence until._

"_Where are the kids?" Uncle Bobby has to ask._

_This causes me to get weird looks from Sam and Dean._

"_There my niece and Nephew" I go really quite "My sister and her husband passed away and I'm the only family they have left"_

"_Oh, sorry we thought they were yours" Dean replies which again he gets the Are you a dumb ass look and a smack which makes me laugh because Dean spit food out when he got hit._

"_Oh its okay, I'm sure you were just looking for some way to find out I was single" Sam, Uncle Bobby and I laugh and just when he is about to say most likely a smart ass retort , all you can hear is "I'm ready for love by Bad company" which is my favorite song by the way. Dean raises his I brows at me._

"_That's me"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Hey aunty Kat"_

"_Hey Kelsey what's up"_

"_Well I was ...Wait, where you are now?"_

"_At Uncle Bobby's, why?"_

"_Just wondering can I say hi?"_

"_Let me put you on speaker"_

"_There, hello?"_

"_Hay, hi Uncle Bobby"_

"_Hey sweetheart how is you?"_

"_I'm good, pissed that I couldn't come" making it obvious that it's my fault._

"_I'm on a hunt, you know the rules"_

"_It isn't fair, I want to help you, get in the family shit"_

"_Dude your sixteen, and I don't want you hunting, end of discussion, we've been over this a million times" I say irritated and now getting pissed._

"_Anyways, what were you calling for?" I asked _

"_Umm Ben is doing stupid shit and wants to play your box set of Ac Dc and like he is driving me up the fuckn wall!"_

"_Well number one of this problem what is he doing in my room? Number two He's your brother, shove cake in his mouth let him run around and he will get tired and pass out on you, And NO BOYS!!" I said like we've been through this a million and one time._

"_Well that is a good idea but the problem is he wants you, I have no clue why, but he does, I don't know what to do?" she said irritated._

"_I don't know, put him on the phone..."_

"_Benn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Auntie Kat wants to talk to you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, Just come here" Kelsey said pissed at this point._

"_hel..hello?" Thinking he's gonna get in trouble or something ahaha yeah right me going to give that kid trouble I swear he was like the Light of my day: P_

"_Hey baby, what's going on?" I asked as sweet as I could._

"_Nothing Kelsey wont let me watch tree house before I go to bed, so I said let me listen to your box set , but nooooo ,I'm not aloud!_

_I chuckle, Uncle Bobby looking at me with this big ass grin same goes for Sam and Dean, roll of the eyes come from me!_

"_Well how about you sleep in my room? You can watch tree house on the plasma and listen to Ac Dc , how does that sound Benjamin Button?" His nickname from me._

"_Really you'll let me?" Acting all cute and innocent love that kid!_

"_Of course just don't screw things up, or the cookie monster will come and EAT ALL YOUR COOKIES! _

_He screamed and we all laughed _

"_All right love, good night I love you and see you tomorrow night okay, put your sister on the phone please."_

"_You promise you will be here?" _

"_Promise, get some sleep alright" _

"_Kelsey!!!!!!"_

"_What?"_

"_excuse me , don't treat me like shit just because I wont let you hunt , anyways I'm off night love you , and again NO BOYS!" _

_Click, I rolled my eyes because she can be so like like ..."Like you?" Uncle Bobby said with an amused look on his face. Truth be told I didn't realize I was talking out loud ahahaha wow I'm dumb: P_

"_Yay, that's my life guys wanna join?" I asked being sarcastic._

"_Yes Please!" Dean said well getting "the Look" from my uncle Bobby._

"_OKAYYYYYY" I said well clapping my hands ,I wouldn't Admit it but Dean was hot Oh fuck it he was SEXY and me and one night stands well yea but I couldn't get his eyes out of my head holy fuck this blows. _

"_What blows Kit Kat?" _

"_Huh what o nothing just talking to myself"_

"_So not to be rude but how do you know Cass?" Sam asks giving me I guess I would describe them as puppy dog eyes._

"_I saved his ass no biggie" I said really not wanting to push the subject. So I grab everyone's napkins that they used for the pizza and go to the garbage. Not making Eye contact with anyone (thank god)._

"_Well the way you stormed out didn't seem like any biggie to me" Dean said being the fuckn RUDEST person I have ever met with his grin and those eyes and that bod…._

"_Kat"?_

"_huh sorry just thinking no never mind , hey Uncle Bobby mind if I take my camera and walk on that road that looks really pretty at fall ( that was the time of year by the way).I told the kids I bring some pictures when I go back to work"._

"_No not at all baby face, just PLEASE be careful"?_

"_When am I not"?_

"_The entire time loser" He smirks._

"_Shut up" I giggled and started walking just knowing Dean staring at my ass. _

"_You know Dean if you wanted to look, all you had to do was ask"_

_I say well going up the stairs to grab my Coat and camera._

_I could see his shocked face and Sam Laughing well Uncle Bobby giving his "You touch her you'll have nothing to touch her with look" Which I loved!_

_**Walking on the path.**_

_So I leave and am on the path when I hear a stick snap behind me , I get butterflies like I always do on hunts cause I fuckn hate when things pop out at you , but yea.._

"_Hello?" I quirk my eye brow and say it again with a little more force "HELLO?"_

_Someone grabbed me scared the freakn shit out of me, but I flipped them, and than realized it was the one and only Dean Winchester._

"_What the hell do you want to break my back?"_

"_That's the general idea, yea" I say well helping him up._

"_What are you doing out hear anyways?"_

"_Honestly I have no clue, I feel like I need…"_

_I look up at him and that's when he stops talking._

_Deans P.O.V_

_That's when I stopped, her eyes where the most beautiful things I have ever seen they were so blue I could stare at them forever, shit Dean put your game face on._

"_Go on" She said with those fuckn eyes._

"_anyways I don't know I just wanted to walk and I felt like I need to project you I guess ( yes nice save Dean You still got it , why the fuck am I talking to myself , Woooowww I'm going insane)._

_She laughed and her smile was AMAZING too._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing it's just funny how I put you on your ass this afternoon, and you need to project me, but beside the point, it's cute__" she smirked_

_It went really quite until she grab my hand I froze everything stopped at her touch._

"_Come on I want to show you something"_

_She said with a smile and started running with my hand in hers. God this is like another chick flick moment but I kinda liked it No I didn't say I liked chick flick moments, Did I?_

_So well there is chapter 2 lol ..I know kinda a cliff hanger there, but oh well: P cheers guys R&R if you want a Shout out _

_Xoxx_

_Kit3_


End file.
